


The Love Boat - Muntjack Quelia

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Quentin Coldwater/Julia Wicker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin and Julia fall in love... all told by Eliot





	The Love Boat - Muntjack Quelia

I cleared my throat and stood up. I gently clinked my knife against my glass.

“A toast….” Everyone turned to look at me. “To the happy couple. They’ve had their struggles but here they are, happy ever after.” I smiled over at Quentin. 

Everyone clinked glasses and cheered. It was a crazy road to get here. To really know what’s going on I’ll have to start from the beginning. 

Ok, maybe in the middle cause I’m not about to go back to the start of all of this nonsense. You all have followed the story thus far….

Quentin goes to Brakebills, we’re magicians, him and Julia fight, they separate (don’t think they were dating but still…), Julia goes all ‘I’m magic too’ becomes a hedge witch, Q sleeps around (really who hasn’t he slept with short of Mayakovski and Penny?), Q goes to Fillory, we fight, Q kills a God, magic goes poof…. 

Ok, got it? Good. Now I’ll begin.   
So, we were set off to find these magic keys to turn magic back on (cause apparently it’s some master engine or some shit). At any rate we find the keys with Julia’s help.

The last one we literally needed a spark of magic to get to. Since we were all cut off, bring in the hedge to save the day. Ok get ready cause here’s where it goes all ‘flashback’ and gets gross…….

“Shit” 

“What Q?”

“Well we need a spark to light this torch to get the key.”

“And let me guess, no one thought to bring matches or a ligher?”

“No Eliot, no one thought of that.” Quentin snapped

“Damn, fine. So how do we get a spark?”

“Julia!! You could do it. You did sparks before!”

“Well, yeah Q but I just don’t know if….”

“Ok you can either go all hedge on this shit or I’m going to use your head and a rock.” Margo chimed in.

“Ok. Ok. I’ll try.” 

Julia did her casting and nothing. She tried again a bit slower and still nothing.

“Can you do this or not princess?”

“I’ll get it. It just takes time!” With that she completed her third casting and let off enough sparks to light the torch. 

“Alright let’s get the key and get out of here. There’s rats everywhere and with my last experience, they still turn me off.” I scowled and reached through the cobwebs and grabbed the key. 

“We did it!!”

We walked back to the Muntjack and put the last key in the box with the others. 

“Now what?”

“We take them back to Fillory and turn them in.”  
“Well that’s another month or so.”

“Yep. But we did it.”

We each went to our rooms to change for dinner. We met again on the deck where the meal was served. 

“It’s nothing fancy but I did what I could with what I had.” 

We ate and watched the sun set and decided to set sail in the morning. 

“El, can I talk to you?”

“Sure Q. talk away.”

“I think I like Julia.”

“Yeah well you two were friends and all…”

“No like more than that.”

“Like actually like like her?’

“Yeah.” He brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Oh…..”

“See when I went back to New York we met up and started talking and we get along now. Better than we used to and I like her. A lot. Like I want to be with her?”

“What about Alice?”

“What about her? It’s just not meant to be. You all said I needed to move on.” 

“Well yeah but…”

“Well Harry Potter came from a muggle and a wizard, why can’t a magician and a hedge…?”

“Ok, I’m going to stop you now. First of all, you seriously brought Harry Potter into this? Second, Q if you like her then you like her. Go do something about it.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you ok?”

“Sure. Great. Grand.” I paused and took a drink of our very salty wine. “Look, we had fun and it was a great trip but don’t Quentin out on this one.”

“Thanks El.” 

I walked away and noticed everyone kind of dispersing in their respective pairings. I went to go into my room when I took one last look back and saw Q kneeling on the deck.

Oh my God…..

I walked away and got ready for bed.

I woke the next morning to muttering and giggling outside my room. 

“Oh my God, he had that the whole time?”

“If you ever think he’s lying to you, give him wine. He opens right up. He’ll tell you secrets from when he was seven.” 

“Wow. Thanks….I … Think?” 

I walked out to see Julia, Fen and Margo all admiring Julia’s ring. 

“Hmmm… he could have done better.” I scoffed as I walked past. 

“Oh shut up you old shrew.” 

“I am NOT old!” I turned on my heel to face them.

“You’re just mad cause you’re not getting any.” Margo quipped.

“So are you!” I snapped back.

I stormed off before she could say anything else. As I walked out on deck I found Q. 

“She said yes!!”

“That’s great.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really. I’m happy for you. I just….” 

“El?”

“Let’s go, I just miss Fillory.” 

I must admit seeing all this romantic stuff happening made me miss Idri. We were planning our wedding when I left on this journey. Seeing everyone so happy made me bitter. 

We sailed for several days as we all watched Quentin and Julia fall more and more in love. 

We all decided we wanted to have their wedding the day we got back. We would dock in Fillory and they would be wed right then. 

We set everything up on deck to look like a fancy wedding. Tables for the bride and groom and Fen even helped fashion a wedding dress from taking other dresses apart and putting them back together. I must admit, it was impressive. 

We spent the whole day making the Muntjack a wedding hall while Q and Julia got ready. 

I was the minister and best man. Being King meant I could officiate the ceremony. We all gathered on deck and did a small ceremony. I recited all the lines I could remember that I had either seen on T.V. or heard at other weddings. 

“By the power vested in me by the land of Fillory, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Everyone clapped as they kissed. Julia threw the one flower she held over her shoulder to the waiting women. 

Fen smiled at me when she caught it. 

……that brings us to now…..

“Q, I couldn’t be happier for you. Julia, what’s there to say besides I slept with him first and good for you.” I winked at her. “Ok all jokes aside. Good luck you two. Marriage is hard but the first night can be fun. To many happy years.” I held up my glass and everyone cheered and took a drink. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Quentin Coldwater.” Everyone clinkied their knives against their glasses signaling the couple to kiss. Quite honestly it was the first time I ever saw Quentin French kiss anyone. Way to go nerd king.


End file.
